


Ambivalent

by eviloshhd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviloshhd/pseuds/eviloshhd
Summary: Satu kasus menyebabkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong, sepasang mantan kekasih yang sudah lima tahun berpisah harus bertemu kembali dan bekerjasama. Jaehyun x Taeyong [jaeyong]





	Ambivalent

**_Ambivalent_ **

**Jaehyun x Taeyong**

_Inspired by Closed Circuit (2013)_

**.**

**.**

**_Profil: Jonathan Seo, 28th, Amerika Serikat._ **

**_Kasus: Satu kargo bermuatan heroin kiriman dari Meksiko._ **

“Benar-benar tangkapan besar.” Taeyong bergumam, masih memfokuskan diri dengan laporan yang tengah ia analisis.

Pagi ini kepolisian pusat melemparkan kasus yang terjadi dua hari lalu kepada _National Intelligence Service_ (NIS). Terlalu besar untuk ukuran polisi, jika mengutip apa yang mereka ungkap. Satu kargo tidak bisa disamakan dengan beberapa kilogram heroin yang biasanya mereka tangani. Selain itu, kasus ini oleh pemerintah pusat dikategorikan sebagai ancaman kepada keamanan nasional, Taeyong tidak terkejut saat dia yang diberi mandat untuk mengivestigasi lebih dalam tentang kasus tersebut.

Taeyong telah mengabdikan dirinya ke NIS selama hampir delapan tahun. Dia merelakan usia dua puluhnya tersita oleh tugas dan panggilan dari negara. Tidak sedikit temannya yang mengatakan jika Taeyong salah memilih jalan hidup karena usia awal dua puluhan adalah usia untuk bersenang-senang, bukan untuk menginap dan tertidur di kantor karena satu kasus yang belum usai. Tetapi bagi Taeyong, ini adalah caranya bahagia.

Taeyong membaca lembar terakhir saat pintu ruangannya diketuk. Ia mengucapkankan _‘masuk’_ untuk mempersilakan. Dilihatnya Jungwoo yang masuk, memberi hormat ke Taeyong sebelum menyampaikan laporan.

_“Hyung,_ ada tamu untukmu.”

“Persilakan dia masuk.”

Sekali lagi Jungwoo memberi hormat, lantas pergi ke luar ruangan selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali dengan sosok yang ia maksud tadi.

“Jaehyun?!” Taeyong terkejut, bibirnya mengucap satu nama tanpa mampu ia tahan. “Untuk apa kau di sini?!”

Jaehyun mendekat hingga jaraknya hanya satu langkah dari meja, menunjukkan lencana dan lantas menjawab. “CIA, aku ke sini karena ditugaskan untuk mengusut kasus Jonathan Seo.”

Tanpa sadar Taeyong mendecih. “Jungwoo, keluar dari ruanganku sekarang juga.”

Jungwoo berkedip cepat. Sedikit terkejut dengan sikap dingin Taeyong tetapi dia tetap menjalankan perintah Taeyong dengan patuh. “B-baik.”

Taeyong memastikan pintu telah tertutup sebelum dia menatap Jaehyun nyalang. “Jika kedatanganmu ke sini hanya untuk pamer, silakan buka pintu dan keluar sekarang juga. Jika tidak, aku harap kau tahu sampai batas mana kau harus bertingkah.”

_“Hyung,”_

“Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi!” Taeyong membentak hingga dadanya naik turun. “Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau harus tahu batasmu?!” Ulangnya, kali ini sedikit penuh tekanan.

Jaehyun mendesah halus. “Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu jika aku ditugaskan untuk menangani kasus yang sama karena Jonathan Seo adalah warga negara Amerika Serikat dan kau tahu sendiri sekarang aku ini-”

“Berhenti,” Taeyong memotong dan Jaehyun melakukan apa yang Taeyong minta. Ia diam, menunggu Taeyong bicara lebih jauh. “Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah mau bekerjasama denganmu, bukan?” Jaehyun mengangguk, terlihat sangat paham. “Bagus kalau kau mengerti, silakan melakukan tugas dari _negaramu_ dan aku akan melakukan tugas dari _negaraku._ ”

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi… Taeyong.” Jaehyun memberikan senyum kecil yang sayangnya tidak dilihat oleh Taeyong karena dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja.

Saat pintu kembali tertutup, Taeyong melirik sejenak dan menghela napas panjang. Punggungnya ia lempar untuk bersandar di kursi, tangannya memijat kening dan satu napas panjang ia hela lagi. Dari sekian banyak anggota CIA, kenapa harus Jung Jaehyun yang mendapatkan mandat? Hidup tentu senang melihat dirinya menderita.

**.**

**.**

Ada cerita lama antara Jaehyun dan Taeyong sebelum keduanya menjadi mereka yang sekarang ini. Dulu, keduanya dekat. Sangat dekat, atau mungkin bahkan terlalu dekat. Dulu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Keduanya berbagi mimpi yang sama, menjadi seseorang yang bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga keamanan negara.

Saat Taeyong lolos menjadi salah satu anggota NIS, Jaehyun adalah orang yang paling bahagia. Bahkan kebahagiannya melebihi Taeyong yang berhasil mencapai apa yang ia cita-citakan. Hubungan keduanya masih baik-baik saja bahkan ketika kesibukan Taeyong semakin bertambah. Jaehyun tetap rela menunggu Taeyong pulang di apartemen yang mereka bagi untuk ditinggali.

Hubungan mereka mulai mengalami keretakan saat Jaehyun mengatakan kepada Taeyong jika ia mendaftarkan diri sebagai anggota _Central Intelligence Agency_ (CIA) dan lolos. Jaehyun yang memang lebih muda dari Taeyong mengatakan jika dia ingin mencapai hal yang lebih besar dari Taeyong agar Taeyong bangga kepadanya.

Namun nyatanya ekspektasi Jaehyun berkebalikan dengan realita.

Taeyong marah kepadanya. Marah karena Jaehyun lebih memilih untuk mengabdikan diri ke negara orang, bukan negara mereka sendiri. Taeyong tidak peduli dengan stereotip intelijen Amerika Serikat lebih hebat dan terpandang jika dibandingkan intelijen negara lain. Bagi Taeyong, apa yang membuat seseorang berharga adalah rasa cinta kepada negaranya.

Jaehyun tidak ingin kalah. Mungkin egoisme dan harga diri telah membutakan sehingga dia balik meluapkan kemarahannya kepada Taeyong. Mengatakan Taeyong terlalu kolot, terjebak dalam pusaran nyaman dan enggan mengembangkan diri. Jaehyun lantas membanggakan diri yang sebenarnya memiliki kewarganegaraan Amerika Serikat karena pernah tinggal di sana. Ia membalik argumen Taeyong, mengatakan dengan ia menjadi intelijen Amerika Serikat juga bisa diartikan kalau dia mencintai negaranya yang lain.

Malam itu keduanya tidur terpisah dan seminggu kemudian Jaehyun terbang ke Amerika tanpa berpamitan.

Dan sekarang hampir lima tahun berlalu. Harusnya baik Taeyong dan Jaehyun sudah bisa membuang jauh masalah pribadi dan bekerjasama. Namun ternyata torehan luka masih membekas dan masih menyisakan rasa sakit.

Di dua tempat yang berbeda, Taeyong dan Jaehyun sama-sama mengembuskan napas panjang.

**.**

**.**

Jaehyun duduk di taman Universitas Nasional Seoul, menunggu teman lama yang berjanji akan dia temui. Tidak lama, seseorang yang terlihat masih muda di usia yang hampir menginjak tiga puluh melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Jaehyun membalas dengan gestur yang sama dan mempersilakan temannya untuk duduk.

“Sicheng, lama tidak bertemu.” Ucapnya pertama kali. Tangan keduanya bertaut, menjabat satu sama lain dan saling melempar senyum. “Bagaimana kabarmu?”

“Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini,” jawabnya. “Apa yang membuat Jung Jaehyun menemuiku? Atau mungkin sebaiknya kupanggil kau dengan Jeffrey?” Godanya hingga keduanya tergelak. “Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?”

Berdeham, Jaehyun sedikit membenarkan posisinya sebelum mulai berbicara. “Kau pasti paham tentang bagaimana sistem keamanan Korea Selatan, ‘kan?”

“Tentu saja! Kau lupa sekarang ini aku dosen politik Asia Timur? Jelas aku juga mempelajari keamanannya!” Sicheng menyombongkan diri, walaupun Jaehyun tahu sebenarnya si Pria Tiongkok hanya berkelakar.

“Kau tahu tentang kasus Jonathan Seo?”

Sicheng mengangguk. “Pria yang tertangkap karena membawa satu kargo heroin, bukan?”

Jaehyun mengafirmasi. “Bagaimana analisamu tentang kasus itu?”

Helaan napas Sicheng keluarkan. Rautnya terlihat ragu, namun dia tahu jika Jaehyun ingin analisa jujur darinya. Meneguhkan hati sekali lagi, Sicheng mulai membeberkan sudut pandangnya. “Kemungkinan besar salah satu badan pemerintah terlibat.”

_“What?!”_

“Begini,” Sicheng menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya. “Jonathan Seo tidak akan berani mengambil risiko jika dia tidak mendapat jaminan bahwa dia akan _‘aman’_. Bahkan para mafia Segitiga Emas hanya berani mengirim maksimal satu truk yang disamarkan menjadi truk sembako. Maka dari itu aku menarik kesimpulan keterlibatan pemerintah atas kasus ini. Aku yakin kau paham jika kekuasaan tertinggi berada di tangan pemerintah. Sederhananya; kau kenal pemerintah, maka kau aman.”

Jaehyun mengangguk paham, namun kedua alisnya masih bertaut –berpikir. “Tetapi kira-kira siapa?”

Kali ini Sicheng menggeleng. “Kalau itu aku tidak tahu. Namun,” Sicheng menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, kembali terlihat ragu. “Namun aku yakin jika ini berhubungan dengan badan pemerintah yang bergerak di bidang keamanan.”

Terkejut, kedua mata Jaehyun melebar.

_‘Bidang kemananan? NIS?!’_

**.**

**.**

Berpakaian kasual, Taeyong berdiri di depan sebuah rumah. Dia menekan bel sebanyak tiga kali, lalu kembali dengan posisinya tadi. Menunggu orang yang ingin ia temui untuk membuka pintu. Tidak perlu lama menunggu, pria berambut perak membuka pintu dan memandangnya penuh tanya.

“Lee Taeyong, NIS.” Taeyong memperkenalkan diri sembari menunjukkan lencana.

Raut kebingungan pria tadi hilang. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar, memberi isyarat Taeyong untuk masuk. Taeyong melakukan apa yang pria tadi perintahkan. Keduanya menuju ruang tamu dan pria tadi mempersilakan Taeyong untuk duduk dan menawarinya minum. Dengan sopan Taeyong menolak.

Si pria berambut perak mengangguk, lalu duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa yang Taeyong duduki. “Ten,” pria berambut perak mengenalkan diri dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Taeyong. “Saya yakin Anda ke sini untuk bertanya tentang Johnny?”

Taeyong terlihat terkejut, namun tetap mengangguk. “Benar,” ungkapnya. “Dari laporan yang kami terima, namamu muncul sebagai kekasih Johnny dan tinggal bersamanya selama di Amerika.”

“Memang,” Ten membenarkan. “Namun jika yang ingin Anda tanyakan kepada saya adalah apakah saya tahu tentang kasus Johnny atau tidak, saya sama sekali tidak tahu.” Lanjutnya. “Benar kami tinggal bersama, tetapi kami cukup tahu untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing.”

Taeyong memijat keningnya sejenak. “Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu siapa yang Jonathan hubungi saat dia akan pergi ke Korea?”

Sekali lagi Ten menggeleng, meyakinkan Taeyong kalau dia benar-benar buta tentang kasus yang menimpa kekasihnya. “Aku hanya tahu jika Johnny menelepon seseorang di balkon, itu artinya dia tidak ingin aku tahu.”

Helaan napas Taeyong terdengar berat. Dia menemui jalan buntu.

**.**

**.**

Kening Jaehyun mengernyit. Sudah hampir seminggu dia selalu bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sama setiap dia pulang dari kantor polisi maupun NIS. Mereka terlihat seperti warga biasa yang tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Namun menjadi mencurigakan apabila dia datang ke kantor NIS dan melihat kakek tua yang mengelap kaca toko tetap mengelap kaca tersebut selama dua jam dia berada di dalam kantor.

Jaehyun yang mengamati dari balik tirai ruangan Jungwoo bergerak tidak nyaman.

“Jungwoo,”

“Ya, hyung?”

“Kau tahu kakek itu tidak?” Jaehyun menunjuk, masih bersembunyi di balik tirai.

Jungwoo mendekat, lantas ikut bersembunyi dan mengintip. Keningnya mengernyit lantas berbalik, lalu menggeleng –menyampaikan ketidaktahuannya kepada Jaehyun.

“Aneh.” Jaehyun berujar pelan. Cukup pelan hingga Jungwoo tidak terlalu mendengar dan menatapnya dengan raut bertanya. Jaehyun menggeleng kecil, mencoba meyakinkan Jungwoo kalau tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. “Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu tidak di mana Taeyong sekarang?”

Jungwoo berpikir sejenak. “Kalau tidak salah, Taeyong hyung pergi ke tempat tinggal Ten.”

“Ten?” Jaehyun mengulang. Nama tersebut terdengar asing.

“Kekasih Jonathan Seo, Taeyong hyung berusaha menggali informasi latar belakang Jonathan Seo dari dia.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun mengangguk kecil. “Sebaiknya aku-”

Kalimat Jaehyun terinterupsi oleh suara ponsel yang berbunyi. Sebuah pesan dikirim oleh temannya; Doyoung yang juga merupakan dosen di Universitas Nasional Seoul.

_Sicheng ditemukan tewas pagi ini._

**.**

**.**

“Taeyong? Kau di mana?!” Cerca Jaehyun ketika Taeyong akhirnya menerima panggilan darinya.

_“Jung? Agak mengejutkan kau masih menyimpan nomorku.”_ Dari seberang Taeyong merespons dengan sarkastik.

“Taeyong, aku mohon, ini bukan saatnya kita bertengkar.” Jaehyun memelas. “Ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan. Aku akan mengirimu lokasinya. Tolong.” Pintanya sekali lagi.

_“Baiklah,”_

**.**

**.**

Dari sekian banyak lokasi, Taeyong tidak paham kenapa Jung Jaehyun memintanya untuk bertemu di Lotte World. Rahangnya mengeras dan emosinya mulai naik. Taeyong mulai berpikir jika Jaehyun hanya mempermainkan dirinya. Atau lebih buruk lagi, Jaehyun sengaja melakukan ini untuk mendapatkannya lagi.

Ponsel Taeyong berbunyi dan seperti yang sudah ia duga, panggilan tersebut berasal dari Jaehyun. _“Temui aku di_ fantasy forest.”

Taeyong melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Jaehyun yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. “Jae-” napas Taeyong tercekat saat Jaehyun tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangan dipinggangnya dengan cukup erat. Ia lebih susah bernapas saat menyadari jarak wajah antar keduanya yang semakin tidak ada.

“Kita diawasi, ikuti permainanku dan kau akan aman.” Jaehyun berbisik.

Taeyong yang mulai mengerti keadaan akhirnya sedikit melemaskan tubuhnya. Ia mengangguk dan mengikuti Jaehyun yang membawanya masuk. Membiarkan tangan keduanya yang bertaut tanpa ada jarak di antara keduanya.

“Kau ingat Sicheng?” Jaehyun membuka percakapan mereka, masih dengan berbisik. Taeyong mengangguk. “Dia dibunuh pagi ini.”

Terkejut, Taeyong menoleh dengan mata yang membola. “Bagaimana bisa?”

“Sicheng memberitahuku jika kasus Jonathan Seo berhubungan dengan salah satu badan pemerintah. Sicheng secara spesifik menyebutkan jika itu adalah bidang keamanan.”

“Kau tidak menuduh NIS, ‘kan?” Taeyong bertanya, rautnya terlihat jengkel. “Kau tahu jika rekam jejak NIS selalu bersih.”

Jaehyun mengendikkan bahu. “Aku tidak tahu.” Ungkapnya jujur.

Taeyong menghempaskan tautan tangan mereka dan menatap Jaehyun tajam. “Sikapmu secara tidak langsung menunjukkan jika kau memang curiga dengan NIS!” Kali ini Taeyong benar-benar marah, namun dia masih cukup paham untuk berbicara dengan suara kecil. Mengingat keduanya diikuti oleh pihak-pihak yang identitasnya belum diketahui.

Jaehyun, yang tidak ingin timbulnya kecurigaan lebih jauh atas pertemuannya dengan Taeyong, menginisiasi untuk menangkup kedua pipi Taeyong dan mengecupnya cukup lama. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat ‘sepasang kekasih’ yang mengikutinya dari awal mengalihkan tatapan mereka. Setelah yakin ‘sepasang kekasih’ tersebut tidak akan melihat mereka untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Jaehyun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?!” Taeyong mendesis.

“Mendistraksi mata-mata,” Jaehyun menjawab singkat. Taeyong terlihat akan marah namun dia memaklumi. “Taeyong, dengar, aku sungguh tidak berniat menuduh NIS tetapi aku harap kau mau bekerjasama denganku untuk mengatasi kasus ini. Aku benar-benar khawatir atas keselamatanmu, kau tahu. Setelah apa yang terjadi kepada Sicheng… aku benar-benar takut jika itu terjadi padamu juga. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau terluka.” Lanjutnya panjang lebar. Rautnya terlihat begitu tulus dan Taeyong tahu benar jika Jaehyun memang betul-betul mencemaskannya.

Setelah cukup lama diam, Taeyong akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk. “Baiklah, mungkin sebaiknya kita harus bekerja sama.”

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun, keduanya saling bertukar senyum tulis untuk satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

Taeyong pulang ke apartmen dengan perasaan yang ringan. Seakan beban yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana datangnya telah hilang. Mungkin ini ada keterkaitannya dengan ia dan Jaehyun tadi, sepertinya memang sudah saatnya keduanya berdamai dengan masa lalu.

Taeyong baru melepas sepatu kanannya saat menemukan sebuah catatan kecil yang tergeletak di lantai. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Taeyong mengambil catatan tersebut dan membacanya. Raut terkejut tidak bisa ia sembunyikan setelahnya.

**_Seo Youngho, Agen (National Security Agency) NSA, hutang._ **

Taeyong meraih ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi Jaehyun.

_“Halo?”_

“Temui aku di kantor NIS besok.”

**.**

**.**

“Lihat ini,” Taeyong menyerahkan catatan anonim yang kemarin ia temukan kepada Jaehyun.

Kening Jaehyun mengernyit namun setelahnya dia mengembuskan napas cukup panjang. “Taeyong, kau tahu ini tidak cukup menjadi bukti untuk membuktikan keterlibatan NSA. Terlebih catatan ini adalah catatan anonim, yang seperti ini tidak ada nilainya di mata hukum.”

“Kau benar,” Taeyong menghela napas, raut kecewanya terlihat jelas.

Jaehyun mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di meja –kebiasaannya saat sedang berpikir keras. Sedangkan Taeyong menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap langit-langit, mencoba memikirkan solusi.

“Tae, bagaimana rekam jejak NSA?” Jaehyun membuka suara setelah cukup lama. Ia berpikir kemungkinan terbongkarnya keterlibatan NSA dalam kasus Jonathan Seo jika dianalisis dari bagaimana citra kerja mereka selama ini.

Taeyong membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk berhadapan dengan Jaehyun. “Dari apa yang kutahu, NSA sering lalai dalam menjalankan tugas dan membiarkan para kriminal tingkat satu lolos. Oleh karena itu pemerintah lebih banyak melimpahkan tugas tersebut kepada NIS. Dan… aku mendengar jika NSA sekarang hanya sebagai salah satu organisasi yang berjalan secara simbolis saja, tidak ada tugas khusus. Aku juga mendengar jika pemerintah memotong anggaran untuk mereka. ”

_“That’s it!”_ Jaehyun menyela. “Bisa jadi karena mereka kekurangan anggaran, mereka mulai melakukan perdagangan ilegal narkoba! Ini masuk akal! Dan selama ini kita pasti diikuti oleh orang-orang mereka karena mereka takut kebusukan mereka terbongkar dan organisasi mereka akan dibubarkan!” Jaehyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, matanya berbinar saat akhirnya bisa menemukan benang merah.

“Memang masuk akal,” Taeyong menimpali. “Tapi bagaimana kita membuktikannya? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimanapun Jungwoo mencoba membuat Jonathan membuka mulut, dia tetap membisu. Aku-”

_“Hyung!”_ Tanpa permisi, Jungwoo membuka pintu ruangan Taeyong dan berlari masuk. Napasnya terengah dan dia terlihat takut.

“Kau kenapa?”

“ _Hyung!_ Kekasih Jonathan dilarikan ke rumah sakit, percobaan bunuh diri!”

Taeyong dan Jaehyun saling melihat. Tanpa banyak bicara, keduanya keluar dari ruangan dan segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

Jaehyun memeriksa Ten yang masih belum sadar, perban di tangan kiri menunjukkan percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan dengan memotong nadi. Kening Jaehyun kembali berkerut, mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan alasan Ten melakukan bunuh diri. Jaehyun sedikit terganggu saat Taeyong berbisik padanya untuk mendekat ke bagian kepala Ten. Taeyong memberi isyarat dengan menunjukkan bekas luka di tengkuk Ten yang mulai membiru. Kedua mata Jaehyun membola.

“Dia…”

“Bukan bunuh diri, tetapi dibunuh.”

Tepat setelah Taeyong mengatakan itu, Ten perlahan mulai kembali mendapat kesadarannya dan melihat sekeliling. Sedikit terkejut ketika menyadari dia di mana dan juga melihat Taeyong yang berdiri di samping.

“Kau menerima pesanku?” Ten berbicara kepada Taeyong. Sedangkan Taeyong menatapnya bingung.

“Pesan apa?”

“Catatan,”

“Oh,” Taeyong mulai paham. “Kau yang mengirim itu?”

Ten mengangguk. “Sebenarnya aku mengetahui semuanya, termasuk jika Johnny adalah agen NSA. NSA mengirimnya ke Amerika selama dua tahun untuk mengurusi kerja sama dengan mafia heroin di Amerika Latin sebelum heroin-heroin tersebut siap dikirim ke Korea Selatan dan disebarkan ke Asia Tengah dan Tenggara setelahnya. Mereka melakukannya karena anggaran NSA yang defisit sejak pemerintah memutuskan untuk mengurangi anggaran dan tunjangan anggota NSA. Tetapi mungkin hari itu John sedang sial, NSA sama sekali tidak tahu tentang adanya patroli mendadak di pelabuhan.” Ten berhenti sejenak, pandangannya ia lempar ke sudut ruangan yang kosong. “Sebenarnya John adalah korban, dia memiliki hutang ke salah satu petinggi NSA dan belum sanggup membayar. Mereka memanfaatkan itu untuk membuat John melakukan pekerjaan kotor mereka.”

“Jika kau mengetahui semuanya, kenapa kau tidak jujur dari kemarin-kemarin?”

“NSA mengancamku,” Ten kembali menjelaskan. “Rumah yang aku tinggali adalah rumah yang disediakan NSA selama John masih dalam investigasi, kalau kau lebih teliti, disetiap sudut ruangan terdapat CCTV dan juga perekam suara. Mereka takut aku akan membongkar semuanya.” Di antara kalimatnya, Ten mengembuskan napas panjang. “Salah satu agen NSA yang bertugas mengawasiku tidak sengaja memergokiku keluar dari apartemenmu kemarin. Maka dari itu dia menyerang dan membuatku seolah-olah aku melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.”

“Dan alasanmu membongkar semua ini sekarang adalah…?” Jaehyun, yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan akhirnya membuka suara.

“Aku merasa aman,” jawabnya singkat. “Setelah ini NIS akan melindungiku, ‘kan?” Pertanyaan Ten dijawab anggukan singkat oleh Taeyong. “Berarti aku aman.” Ten mengatakannya sekali lagi, kali ini ia tersenyum.

“Ten, apa kau mau memberi kesaksian untuk kasus Johnny saat persidangan nanti?”

“Apakah itu akan meringankan hukumannya?”

“Jika mendengar ceritamu, sepertinya iya.” Jaehyun menyahut.

_“Very well, then.”_

**.**

**.**

“Kau lega?” Jaehyun mensejajarkan dirinya berada di samping Taeyong saat persidangan telah berakhir. Keduanya berdiri di depan taman, melihat tatanan bunga yang apik dengan air mancur di tengahnya.  

“Sangat,” Taeyong menimpali. “Apalagi setelah mendengar tuntutan dari para juri untuk si Pak Kim tua itu. Rasanya sangat lega. Bisa-bisanya kepala NSA yang seharusnya mengamankan negara malah membawa negara dalam bahaya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti cara pikirnya.”

“Penjara seumur hidup,” Jaehyun berkata pelan. “Kurasa memang itu hukuman yang setimpal.”

“Memang!” Taeyong terdengar ceria. Senyumnya mengembang dan tanpa sadar menulari Jaehyun yang memandangnya dari samping. Jaehyun sedikit salah tingkah saat Taeyong tiba-tiba menoleh. Buru-buru ia membenarkan ekspresinya menjadi biasa saja, menahan senyum yang menggelitik ingin muncul saat Taeyong masih memandangnya dengan senyuman yang menghias di wajah. “Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan langsung terbang ke Amerika malam ini?”

Jaehyun mengangguk. “Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus.”

“Sayang sekali,” Taeyong bergumam.

“Apa?”

“Tidak ada,” Taeyong kembali memberikan senyumnya. “Hanya saja…” Taeyong terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menyampaikan.

“Hanya saja?”

Taeyong menarik napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya keras-keras. “Aku hanya ingin kau tahu jika aku sudah tidak marah padamu. Aku harap kau juga begitu.” Taeyong mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, dia tidak ingin Jaehyun melihat pipinya yang memerah karena malu.

Tanpa disangka, Jaehyun membawa Taeyong ke dalam pelukan erat hingga membuatnya sedikit menjerit kecil. “Kau tahu aku paling tidak bisa lama marah kepadamu, _hyung…”_

_Hyung…._

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Taeyong merindukan Jaehyun yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Dibalasnya pelukan Jaehyun tidak kalah erat. Seolah menumpahkan seluruh rasa rindunya yang terpendam selama lima tahun terakhir. Taeyong menghela napas panjang sekali lagi, kali ini meneguhkan hati untuk mengungkapkan hal lain yang masih menjadi beban.

“Jaehyun?” Bisiknya, masih dalam pelukan erat yang lebih muda.

“Hm?”

“Aku masih mencintaimu.”

**.**

**.**

**Dua bulan kemudian.**

Taeyong terkejut saat melihat meja kosong yang berada diruangannya dipenuhi berkas-berkas yang baginya asing. Meja yang dulunya ditempati oleh seniornya yang bernama Oh Sehun itu telah kosong selama empat tahun. Masih dengan raut kebingungan, Taeyong berpikir mungkin ada anggota intelijen baru yang naik pangkat dan Taeyong menebak bahwa anggota intelijen tersebut adalah Jungwoo.

Saat Taeyong berbalik, bermaksud mencari Jungwoo untuk bertanya langsung, yang ia temukan adalah Jaehyun yang mengenakan seragam NIS dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!” Tanyanya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut.

Jaehyun memberi isyarat dengan dagunya, menunjuk ke arah meja yang tidak lagi kosong. “Itu mejaku sekarang.”

“Apa?!”

Jaehyun terkikik geli. “ _Well,_ setelah berpikir cukup panjang, aku rasa menjadi intelijen Korea Selatan jauh lebih baik dari pada menjadi intelijen Amerika Serikat.”

“Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?”

“Karena di Amerika Serikat tidak ada dirimu.”

**.**

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya kesampaian nulis fiksi jaeyong! /kibar bendera bergambar jaeyong's birthday kiss/
> 
> Semoga pembaca sekalian suka dengan tulisan ini! Oh iya, sekalian saya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk ultimate bias saya Oh Sehun yang tahun ini menginjak usia 24 tahun! (umur internasional). Harapan saya cuma satu, semoga project kamu yang belum bisa rilis karena satu dan lain hal rilis semua \\(ToT)/


End file.
